emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Moegami (Pokémon Emerald)
Moegami is Emile's Blaziken in his Let's Play of Pokémon Emerald.' He was the first Pokémon to join Emile's team. Moegami, along with the rest of the Emerald team, was later transferred to Pokémon Platinum through the Pal Park. Pokémon Emerald Episode 1 He was obtained as a Torchic. Right off the bat, he defeated a wild Pokemon to save Professor Birch. Episode 6 He evolved into a Combusken. Episode 35 He evolved into a Blaziken. Pokémon Platinum Episode 67: The Second Journey Emile, in order to show off Pal Park, transferred and re-captured his team from Pokémon Emerald, including Moegami. Other Appearances Yoshiller VS. Chuggaaconroy! Moegami participated in the titular battle. Moves Current Moves *Rock Tomb (Episode 28 - Present) *Sky Uppercut (Final B. Episode - Present) *Earthquake (Episode ? - Present) *Overheat (Final B. Episode - Present) Previous Moves *Scratch (Episode 1 - Episode 6) *Growl (Episode 1 - Episode 6) *Focus Energy (Episode 1 - Episode 13) *Peck (Episode 6 - Episode 28) *Ember (Episode 2 - Episode 35) *Double Kick (Episode 6 - Episode ?) *Bulk Up (Episode 13 - Episode ?) *Blaze Kick (Episode 35 - Episode ?) Nickname Origin He is named after Moegami in Ōkami, a god of fire who takes the form of a bird. '''''Why Emile Chose Blaziken He stated he doesn't like Blaziken much and finds it a tad overdone, but picked it so he could use a grass starter in gen 1, a water in gen 2, and a fire in gen 3. This continues in Platinum, where he used a Grass starter, and White, where he uses a Water starter. Trivia *As of his Platinum Let's Play, Moegami is the only one of Chugga's unevolved starters to not be the first member of the team to evolve, as Kappa evolved first. **Though, in Black and White Let's Play, Ottawa evolved first before catching Haywire. *Chugga has stated that although he felt choosing Torchic as a starter was overdone, he did so because he picked a Bulbasaur (a Grass type) in Pokémon FireRed and a Totodile (a Water type) in Pokémon Crystal, so he wanted to have used each type of starter at least once. *Moegami is the first fire type Chugga has used which wasn't an Arcanine. *As of Pokémon X and Y, technically, Moegami is the second Pokemon that Chugga would have been able to mega evolve. The other is Bulbapedia. **Notably, Blaziken is the only Hoenn starter capable of Mega Evolution in X and Y, whereas the Kanto starters - Charizard, Venusaur and Blastoise (with Charizard having two Mega Forms) - are all capable of it. The other two Hoenn starters gained Mega Evolutions of their own in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *Moegami was the only starter that Emile left in the PC for Victory Road. *Moegami was Emile's first Fighting type Pokemon. *Moegami, along with Emile's other Pokemon from Emerald, has been migrated to his Platinum Let's Play file. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Male Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Birds Category:Fire Types Category:Fighting Types Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Chickens Category:Name-Sharers Category:Captured in a Park Ball Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Fully-Evolved Pokemon Category:Pokémon Platinum